Kamen Rider Decade: World Drifter
by LGCrusader
Summary: A story starts with an idea. An idea made by an individual filled with passion and care for their source material. But when you lose the passion and care for the source material, you have the shell of a writer named Brian Lee. Watch him as he is thrusted into an adventure to stop the Neo-Dai Shocker from their multiverse domination by becoming Kamen Rider Decade.


_Ringing. This piercing sound is what went through her ear as she slowly opens her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the pebbles on the ground shaking violently as she slowly got back up on her feet. Her dress was slightly burnt and disheveled as she analyzes her surroundings. She couldn't see through the several story high mountains surrounding her, but she could still hear something enormous coming from the distance. _

_She glared through the brightly burning sun as the roaring sound grew louder and louder. And as it got closer, she could distinctly identify one of the many sounds as the first thing she heard was the sound of multiple motorcycles roaring. Her eyes widen with fear as she runs away from the sound. She trips on the pebbles as the sound finally caught up to her. At the top of the mountain, it is revealed to be multiple Kamen Riders riding down the hill on their motorcycles. But their body doesn't seem to be displaying any signs of saving her, their bodies displayed fear and anger. _

_The cries of the Riders echoed through the mountains as more vehicles and other Riders arrive on the scene. The cry of Castle Doran, the screeching whistle of the Den-Liner and Zero-Liner, the sound of the movement of the Power Dizer of Fourze, and the roaring voice of the WizarDragon. Once all of the Riders revealed themselves, they all stood in place, looking at someone or something across from them. She was confused about who or what they were looking at as she looked over to where they were staring at. _

_Her eyes widen once more as she sees the figure descending down on the other side of the mountain. The figure donned a full, bulky body armor that has a black X shape line with a white outline that spans from its left shoulder down to the chest piece. The color of the armor is primarily pink with black and white accompanying it underneath the armor pieces. The helmet has seven lines running down vertically; the second lines of both sides positioned higher than the others, creating a horn appearance. There is a line in the center of the helmet that has a purple light radiating off of it as the green visor has a fiery motif to it. _

_She stares frightfully at the bring as the only word that she could muster to say is, "Decade." And just like that, the silence breaks as all of the riders cried to war as they began activating their final attack. All of the Showa era Riders were all jumped off of the mountain extended their legs out to a dive kick as they flew over to Decade. The Heisei and Neo-Heisei Riders activated their attack as the sounds of their device overlap each other_

_**FINAL VENT**_

_**EXCEED CHARGE**_

_**LIGHTNING SONIC **_

_**BURNING DIVIDE**_

_**SPINNING DANCE**_

_**BLIZZARD CRUSH**_

_**1! 2! 3! RIDER KICK**_

_**FULL CHARGE**_

_**WAKE UP!**_

_**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE**_

_**SCANNING CHARGE**_

_**ROCKET! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!**_

_**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! THE BEST!**_

_**LOCK ON! 1000 ORANGE CHARGE!**_

_**HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!**_

_**EYES WIDE OPEN! MY OMEGA DRIVE! **_

_**CLICK AND LOAD! FINAL ATTACK! MIGHT CRITICAL FINISH! **_

_**READY GO! VOLTECH FINISH! YEAH! **_

_As all of the riders charge in with their finishers, Decade simply responds by pulling out a yellow card from his book as he opens the belt up and slides the card in. _

_**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE**_

_Suddenly, a row of twenty cards appear before him, showing off the faces of every Heisei Rider as he jumps up and extends his leg into a dive kick. He falls through the cards as bright pink energy emanates from his leg before going through the last card. Kuuga was first to make contact as his and Decade's feet collide with one another. Soon, the other Riders join in after as they try to overpower Decade, but his power was far too powerful as he overpowers everyone else and blows them away with an explosive kick. _

_Multiple explosions erupted in the air as ashes and cinders from their armor remain. Bodies of Riders littered the area as she watches Decade land back down on the ground. He looks over to her as she felt intense fear running through her spine. "Please! Please, don't kill me! Remember me?! I'm your best friend! Don't let this define who you are!" She begged for her life. _

_Sadly, she got no response back as Decade picks her up by the neck and quickly snaps it like a twig. Her body dropped to the ground as Decade takes in the chaos he ensued, but that moment was quickly interrupted by scuffling sound amongst the bodies. Decade looked over to the source as he sees Kamen Rider New Den-O standing with his sword in his hand. _

_A part of his visor is broken, revealing his light blue eye, as he stated, "Decade. We may have been friends in the past, but you are now my enemy in the present. Prepare to die for all the worlds you've destroyed!_

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Decade looks at his former ally as his right arm emanates pink brightly as his fist collided with New Den-O's sword._

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

For God's sake, why does my alarm have to be so damn loud?! I slowly opened my eyes as I leaned over to the counter next to my bed and grabbed my phone. I quickly shut the alarm off as the time displayed 7:20 A.M. I groaned loudly as I slowly rose from my bed and cracked my neck, back, and hands to relieve any stiffness within me. I looked around my room, filled with posters of different Kamen Riders, anime, and superheroes, as I took a deep breath and sat there silently.

Damn, a Kamen Rider dream? I hadn't had that kind of dream in a while. Weird. Why Decade of all shows? The show sucks! But strange, it felt so… real. But then again, a dream is a dream. Nothing more. I quickly brush that thought aside as I got out of bed. I exit out of my shoe-box of a room and walked down the hall to enter the bathroom and began doing my morning routine. Brushing my teeth, rinse my mouth with Listerine, etc.

Then, I walked back into my room and chose some clothes to wear for the day. Once putting it on, I look in the mirror to see how I look. I quickly noticed how tan my skin is; probably from being out working all day. My short dark brown hair was perfectly kempt today and my clothes fit my slightly chubby body. Although my body could be a lot skinnier if I put the effort in, this body is a lot better than before. My attire consists of a maroon hoodie with a gray v-neck t-shirt underneath, black jeans, a black belt, and bright red converse shoes.

Satisfied with my attire, I quickly put on my hygiene and enter the kitchen where I see my dad sleeping on the table. I sighed softly as I see the bottle of booze in his hands, but quickly brushed it aside and made breakfast. After almost burning the kitchen, I procured myself and my father two eggs on toast with a pile of bacon. I laid the meal down and set up the utensils before shaking my father on the arm and saying, "Hey, old man. Wake up. It's time for breakfast."

My father slowly woke up as he groans and rubs his eyes stressfully. "Morning…. What time is it?" He slurred.

"It's 7:40. You have to work in a few hours. Same goes for me." I replied as I ate my breakfast.

"Hehehe about that…. I may have been… let go of my job?"

I stopped the fork that was holding my eggs from entering my mouth as I asked him for clarification, "Did you just say… that you were fired?"

"Basically..." My father replied as he poured himself another glass of Brandy.

I felt furious at my father! I grabbed the glass out of his hand, much to his dismay, as I said frustratingly, "You had one job. ONE JOB! How did you screw it up?!"

"There's nothing to worry about. I'll… find another job quickly."

"Dad, rent's due next week! How are we supposed to pay rent when I can only pay half of it?!"

Dad sighed and said, "Don't worry. I'll use part of my severance pay to pay it off for now. I'll see if there are any companies looking for an IT guy."

"And how long would that take?" I asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see." He replied as he took the glass of Brandy out of my hand and chugged it down. He slammed the glass down as he sighed and said, "Look, I understand that you're worried about us, but we can get through this like many times before. For now, just try to focus on your schoolwork and job. Okay?" I replied with a nod of my head as my father nodded back and sat back down.

He then began eating my breakfast as I put my plate in the sink and said, "I'm going. I'll see when I get home."

"Bye, Brian," Dad said, but I didn't reply back.

I stepped out into the driveway and entered my car as I ignited it and drove off to school.

_**(Cue Sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee) **_

As soon as the music came on, I quickly began bobbing my head to the tune while driving. I made sure to look at where I'm going as I mumbled, "Needless to say, I keep her in check…. Da da da da nevertheless…"

I stopped at a red light as some poor old guy walked up to my car with a sign that said, "Need cash, please. Starving." I groaned and flipped the old man off before driving at the green light.

I drove straight down the road until I turned into the school driveway and parked my car in an open space. As I stepped out of my car, a random guy came up to me and said, "Hello! Would you like to listen to how you can save the environment?"

"Don't care." I quickly responded as I entered the school. I walked across campus until I reached my first-period class, Pre-Cal! As I wait for the time to tick down to 8:00, I put on my earbuds and continued to play "Sunflower" as I pass the time by working on my late assignment.

* * *

_From the distance, watching outside from the window is a hooded figure. His cloak is bedraggled with holes, tears, and burn marks covering it. Part of his hand sticks out as the tone of his complexion is pale with a little dirt scuffed on it. It seemed to be bandaged as some sort of white cloth covered his palm. His cargo pants are gray as holes and tears appear on there as well. And lastly, his shoes are dirty white. _

_He glares at Brian as he muttered softly, "Decade."_

* * *

**_Two Hours Later_**

BEEEEP!

I slowly woke up as I finally got through the fourth period. And finally, lunch! I quickly packed up my stuff and dashed out of the room. I made my way towards the parking lot and to my car. Just as I pull out my car keys, I heard a shrill voice shout, "HEY BRIAN!"

I groaned softly and said, "Hello, Kass."

I slowly turned around to Kass. She was a sophomore, so she's two years younger than me. She has a pale complexion with dyed blond hair and brown eyes. Kass is wearing a white red-striped t-shirt with tight blue jeans, a pair of "nerdy" glasses, and white shoes. She smiled brightly as she asked, "Soooooo… you're getting lunch?!"

I really wish I could lie, but seeing that I'm in the parking lot near my car with my keys out, it won't work. "Yes, I'm getting lunch," I replied back.

She slowly made her way over to me as she puts her hand on my shoulder and said, "Is it okay if… I come along?"

I stared at her with a deadpan expression and said, "No."

"Aw, come on! I brought money this time! I'll pay for both of us, my treat!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her wallet.

"No."

"Don't be such a downer! It'll be fun!"

"For the last time, no. Besides, don't you have your 'Anime Club' to run? They'll need their president."

"Yeah, but they can make it without me! I have my vice running it today. We take turns. But come on! Let's go eat together, buddy! Pretty please!" Kass said with an overly exaggerated cute voice. She then started using the "anime eyes" on me.

Still, my resolve was still strong as I replied with a simple, "No."

Kass groaned loudly at the top of her lungs and shouted, "Come on! Please! I'll also throw in gas money-"

"Did you say 'gas money'?" I asked.

"Um… yeah?" Kass said cautiously.

I look around to make sure that no one is watching us as I opened the door and said, "Get in."

"Yay! Thanks, Brian!" Kass cheered as she dashed towards the car and entered the front seat. I sighed softly before entering the driver's seat.

I sighed softly before entering my car and starting it up. I pulled out of my parking spot before driving out of the school. I drove down the street as I asked Kass, "So Kass, where are we eating?"

"Hmm. How about Korean BBQ?!" Kass suggested.

I looked at her with pure confusion before reminding her, "We're having lunch, not dinner."

"But I've been craving for this for weeks!"

"Choose somewhere that's to-go. I'm not gonna wait three hours for you stuffing yourself."

Kass glared at me as she muttered, "You're one to talk, chubby..."

"Thunder thighs," I fired back.

She crossed her arms and made a pouty face. "Fine! I want some L&L Barbecue. I've been craving for some chicken katsu for a while…." Kass replied.

"Good," I muttered as I opened my iPhone and set my destination to L&L Barbecue. I looked back up on the road and stopped at the red light.

There was a brief silence in the car as Kass asked, "So… Brian…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"There's something… I've been meaning to ask you."

I looked over to her and asked, "What is it? If it's gonna be another 'are you gonna get a girlfriend anytime soon' question, I'm dropping your ass off on the streets."

Kass chuckled at my comment as she said, "No! No! It's not that! I just want to ask… about your story."

I could feel my body tense up slightly as the green light came on. I stepped on the gas as I tried to play it off, "What story?"

"You know what I'm talking about! That story! You know…. The one with Den-O and RWBY?"

I groaned softly. I really wished she didn't bring this up again. "What about it this time?" I asked.

"Are you gonna…. Continue the story?"

I inhaled very loudly as I turned left into the plaza and said, "No. I'm not gonna be continuing that old thing."

"Come on! Your story was soooo good! I mean, the great meld between the two stories! Kurokuu's and Weiss' romance! The action! You can't forget about the action! Come on! I have to know what happens next!"

I could feel the pressure slowly building up in my head as I said, "For the last time, I'm not writing the story anymore. I've… moved on."

I looked around for a parking space as the annoying, ear piercing bird squawks in my ear, "Well, why don't you give me a little sample of what was gonna be planned? I just have to know!" I soon had enough as I stepped on the brake harshly, causing her to lunge forward and hit her forehead against the dashboard. "Ow! What was that for?!" Kass shouted.

"Can you just shut up about that dead story for five minutes? I swear to god I can't have a nice lunch by myself when you're around!"

"Then, why don't you tell me? Maybe then, I might shut up!" Kass said as she rubbed her forehead.

I inhaled deeply once more. Maybe I should just tell her; at least it might keep her off my back for a bit. "Fine. If you shut up during the walk from my car to the place, I'll consider giving you some details about it." I said softly.

Kass' grin stretched from ear to ear as she said, "Really?! You mean it?!"

"Yes."

"Alright!" Kass shouted before covering her mouth, realizing that the challenge has started. Her eyes were full of excitement and childlike wonder as I felt a smirk slowly creep up on the side of my face.

But, I quickly managed to hide it as I found a parking spot and slowly made my way in. Once I was in, I turned off the engine and took off my seatbelt as Kass did the same. I sighed softly and said, "Hey, Kass. Sorry."

"For what?" She asked.

"For…. you know…"

She looked puzzled for a moment as she said, "Oh right, that! You better be sorry! Just for that, you're paying for the meal."

"Fine. Just letting you know, you failed the challenge."

Kass' eyes widen in shock as she said, "Hey! No fair! You said from when we leave the car to the L&L!"

I stayed quiet as I exit the car. Kass does the same as she quickly catches up with me. We quickly reached the place as I opened the door for both of us and entered inside. Luckily, there wasn't anyone here as we both went up to the counter as the cashier asked us for our order.

Kass rubs her hands eagerly as she said, "I'll have a chicken katsu combo please!"

"I'll have the Beef BBQ combo and four spam musubi " I ordered.

"Alright, that'll be $25.69." The cashier said, to which I gave her my debit card to pay for it. She finished the transaction as she gave me the receipt and said, "Alrighty, will this be here or to go?"

"Here," I replied.

"Okay, we'll have your order in 10 minutes." The cashier said as she gave us cups for our drinks.

We both got our drinks from the soda machine as she got Sunkist while I got a good ol' Coca Cola. Then, we sat down at our table as Kass said, "Cheers?"

"Sure," I said as we tapped our styrofoam cups and took a sip of our drinks.

"Ah~" Kass exhaled with satisfaction as she set her drink down and said, "So… can you now tell me about the story?"

"I guess," I replied as I leaned back in my chair and crossed my right leg over my left. "Well, the story of 'Kamen Rider Den-O: Remnants of Time' wasn't really planned per se. It was just an idea like many others. But instead of building it before writing, I just did it. And let's just say there were a lot of issues in the beginning…"

Kass watches in fascination as she said, "Oh! So that's why Kurokuu was so…. Edgy?"

"Yes… edgy." I said regrettably as I hung my head low and stroked my hair back.

"Well, I like it. I mean, you were still trying to figure out what you want in your story. I think that Kurokuu edgy phase was just you trying to find your style of writing and characters."

"Anyways, after volume 1, I started thinking ahead about some concepts, storylines, planned development, and ideas that I could use for volume 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6."

"Oooh! The juicy bits! What is it? What happens?" Kass said as she leaned in very closely with an eager expression.

I slowly back up, giving Kass the signal that she was too close as she backs up as well. "Well, after Kurokuu gets 'arrested', that moment would've shifted his relationships, specifically with Weiss and Kasumi. Weiss would not trust Ryutaros because she thinks that he has always planned this from the beginning, but Kurokuu denies this and wants to clear Ryutaros' name."

"Whaaaaaat? You're gonna put a wedge in their relationship like that?" Kass complained.

I ignored her comment as I continued, "And his relationship with Kasumi gets tested as she believes that Kurokuu's time at Beacon has changed him for the worse. This moment is supposed to correlate with Shuichi's conversation with Kasumi a few chapters back where he makes a comment about how Kurokuu's changed. This is supposed to create this distance between them before…"

"Before what?"

"Well, I was planning that at the fall of Beacon, Kurokuu 'dies' by the hand of cinder."

Kass' eyes widen in shock as she slammed her hands on the table and shout, "WHAT?! WHY?! WHAT'S THE PURPOSE IN THAT?!"

"SHHH!" I shushed her loudly as I looked up at the waitress with our food in the tray as she sets it down slowly and walks away. After being left alone, I said, "I wanted to kill him off because it sets off a few trigger moments. Instead of Weiss going with her father, her love for Kurokuu finally causes her to stand up against him and leave with the remaining members of Team MSKD. It also allows me to set up Kurokuu to become a temporary villain in Volume 4. And in Volume 5, I wanted the chance to explore the trauma he has received from being a slave to Salem. "

Kass looked entranced as she muttered out, "All of those ideas… so ambitious."

I sighed softly and said, "There, that was the initial story of what was gonna be. Happy?"

As I opened my lunch, Kass stops me and says, "Wait, wait, wait. You have all of these ideas storming in your head. And… you seem so passionate about it. If I may ask, why don't you just keep writing the story?"

I looked at Kass as I thought about my words very carefully. "Let's just say… certain circumstances have happened and I decided to give up on it. Okay?"

Kass nods as I slide my arm out of her clutch and went back to opening my lunch. I could see the mound of rice with three large pieces of rib and a small clump of macaroni. I was ready to dig in until I heard Kass exclaim, "Mmmm! Oishi! The chicken is so crunchy and flavorful!"

"Fuckin' weeb…" I muttered underneath my breath, but loud enough for her to hear.

Kass made a pouty face back as she fired back, "Pussy!" I chuckled at her insult as she began chuckling as well. From there, we took our time eating.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a long sketchy alleyway, the homeless man from before walked down the path and sat down on his cardboard mat. His dirty, grimy fingers reached into his cup as he procured three five dollar bills, two quarters, and one dime. He sighs softly as he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a large opened bag of chips and began eating the crumbs. _

_As he was eating peacefully, an unknown sound caught his attention. The homeless man immediately dropped what he had in hand and pulled out his sharp stick as a large transparent wall suddenly appeared in front of him. He watches cautiously as he could hear what seems to be… Eeeing? _

_Suddenly, something launched out of the wall as it headbutts the homeless man, knocking him back. The old man groveled in pain as he looks up to see who his attacker was. He looked up to see a man in a weird black morph suit with a rib cage design on the torso, white outlines on the eyes and mouth holes, and a bird logo on his forehead. _

_The strange man closed his legs together as he extends his right arm out and shouts, "EEEE!" The old man panics as the strange man pulls out the clubs and began beating him to a pulp. As that was happening, more figures came out of the wall, ranging from more of the troopers to hideous beasts. _

_Soon, the army of monsters paved a path for someone as it walked up to the front line. The leading monster stood in front of the army as it seemed to be a human/bat hybrid as it shouts, "DAI-SHOCKERS! TODAY IS ANOTHER DAY! ANOTHER INVASION! LET US CAUSE MAYHEM AND DESTRUCTION THROUGHOUT THIS WORLD LIKE MANY OTHERS BEFORE!" _

"_EEEEE!" The army shouted in unison as they began dispersing throughout the city._

* * *

Kass and I exit out of the place as I shove the last bit of spam musubi into my mouth. And I gotta say, they know how to make some damn good spam musubis. Kass stretched her arms out and exhaled happily as she said, "That was a great lunch! Thanks for driving me!"

"It's fine. Just don't get comfortable with the whole 'me driving you around thing' alright?" I said to Kass.

Kass brushed my words aside as she pulled out her phone and screamed. "Oh shit! I'm ten minutes late to fifth period! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kass cursed as she quickly puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Well, maybe if you didn't order five more spam musubis, we could've been back to school by now." I pointed out.

"Oh shut up! Don't act like you didn't enjoy it!"

"Whatever. I'll drive you back and I have to get to work right after. Hopefully, I won't be late." I said as I pulled out my car keys and unlocked the car. We both entered inside and buckled our seatbelts as I pulled out of the parking space and drove out to the driveway. I looked to my left as I saw what seems to be a car accident? Never mind that, I have to drop Kass off and drive my ass to work fast.

I quickly turned right onto the U-turn lane and turned the car around. As I stopped the car, I watch the accident unfold as a woman is standing outside her car with some weird guy in a black morph suit rammed into the windshield.

Kass points it out as she said, "Oof. Sucks to be that guy…"

"Yep. Weirdos." I muttered as I turned right. I drove straight down the road as I saw what seems to be smoking rising from the distance. Luckily, it was very far away from us so I didn't feel nervous about it much. Soon, I see the drive to get into the school's parking lot as I enter inside and parked my car.

I shut off the engine as Kass unbuckles her seatbelt and said, "Brian, thank you so much for driving me back."

"No problem. Just get to class!" I said as she exits the car and rushes towards the side gate; the side gate that's supposed to be closed after lunch ends. I felt a little uneasy as I stepped out of the car and shout to Kass, "Hey wait!"

"What?" Kass said as she stopped dead in her tracks.

I walked up to her and pointed at the gate and said, "Look."

She looks at the gate and said, "What?"

I sighed at her cluelessness and said, "Look, the gate isn't locked. Usually, all of the gates are locked after lunch is over."

Kass then quickly catches on as she said, "Oh yeah, that's right. We should go in just in case."

I looked at her with wide eyes as I said, "Kass, are you crazy?! What if there's some kind of crazy murderer in there?!"

"Come on! My friends are in there and I need to know if they're safe or not!"

I groaned at her behavior as I suggested a safer alternative, "Let's just call the cops and stay out here! Where we're safe!"

"Screw that! If the killer was already here, the school would've already called the cops. We'll be fine!" Kass said as she walked headfirst into danger.

I started to panic a little. My heart was racing as I pondered what to do. Should I follow her? What do you mean, of course not! She's gonna get you killed! But… what if she gets hurt when I could've done something? Maybe, I'll call the cops to be sure then head in there? Yeah… yeah! That sounds like a plan to me!

As I pulled my phone out, I felt my heart drop as Kass disappeared from my line of sight. "Shit! Where the fuck did she go?!" I hissed harshly as I dialed 911. I took a deep breath as I marched into the school, trying to look for Kass.

The dial tone rung in the background of the call as the call was cut short. "I'm sorry. 911 is currently unavailable. Try again at another time."

"Seriously?! They can't even take my fucking call?! What the hell is going on?!" I said to myself as walked down the empty hallway. "Kass, where the fuck are you?!" I shouted as I looked around. But as I kept walking, I felt my feet touch something wet. I look down to where my feet were as I noticed a puddle of something red.

No. It can't be what I think it is, right? I crouched down a scooped up a small sample as I rubbed it against my hands and took a sniff. Oh shit. Fuck. Shit. Cunt. Son of a fucking bitch! It's blood! But whose? This confirms everything. There's someone here and they're not friendly. I have to get out of here fast before somebody find m-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitched scream cut through my thoughts as I realized who it was.

"Kass!" I shouted as I took one step forward, but halted immediately. I looked down to my right hand and noticed how much it was shaking. Shit. Come on, you fucking shaking fist. Go away! I clenched my fist tightly as I ran towards the source of Kass' screams as I found her in the lunchroom on the floor, looking completely stunned.

I barged into the room as I picked Kass up on her feet and shouted, "Kass! Kass! We have to get the fuck out of here right now! Something…"

I look up to where Kass was looking and saw what looked like some human/bat monster as it hissed loudly and said, "Oooh… new victims…"

Just as it said that, the door to the bathroom kicked opened as a group of men in black morph suits, the same one that the other guy in the accident wore, exit out with fucking machine guns in their hands! I pulled Kass up as I shouted, "RUUUUN!"

As soon as I said that, we bolted out of the lunchroom as the loud gunfire of their machine guns rung throughout the school. We dashed into the hallway as more of the started to reveal themselves. They ranged from monsters to those troopers as they began chasing us down the hall.

Kass and I screamed at the top of our lungs as we dashed towards the side entrance to the parking lot. But as soon as we arrived, the same troopers were waiting outside, wearing cop costumes on their suits, as they pulled out their pistols and began firing at us.

"Get down!" Kass said as she pushed us to the ground to avoid gunfire.

My breathing became erratic as I muttered, "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! OH SHIT!"

Kass shook my shoulders as she said, "Brian, get a hold of yourself! Do you think we can make it towards the car?"

"I think so. We just have to stealthily make our way through the parking lot." I said as I pulled out my car keys.

Kass nods as we both peeked up from our cover. The three troopers were watching our cover with their weapons pointed at us as Kass said, "I don't think the both of us could make it to the car. I think you might have to sneak your way over here and drive the car over to me."

"What?! That's a terrible idea! They're gonna shoot me when the cars in motion!" I argued.

"We don't have any better ideas right now other than getting killed by those guys!"

I inhaled deeply as I peeked up from the cover one more time. The moment I did so, they fired a shot, almost taking my head off as I shouted on instinct, "FUCK!"

I looked over to Kass as I said, "Alright, we're going with your plan. But I'm gonna need you to distract them long enough for me to get to my car and start the engine. Can you do that?!" Kass nods in response as I took one last deep breath and silently crouch walk towards my car.

As that was happening, Kass got out of her cover and shouted, "Hey, over here!"

The troopers locked eyes with Kass as they began firing their guns at her. I didn't take the time to look back as I just kept moving forward. I could see the hood of my car as I began making a run for it.

One of the troopers saw me as they began firing at me, but I quickly got to the cover of my car. I unlocked the door to my car as I hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. My antics attracted the rest of the troopers as they fired at me while I was backing out of the parking. I kept my head down as I drove over to Kass.

I quickly opened the other side of the door as I shouted to her, "GET IN!"

Kass quickly jumped in as I stepped on the gas and drove on out of there. As I drove down the path, I looked at my rearview mirror and saw the army of whatever those things are rushing out of the side gate and running towards us until I heard a large slamming noise on the hood of the car. I looked back at the front as Kass screamed, "AHHH GET HIM OFF!"

I panicked as I shook the front of the car side to side trying to get him off, but he wouldn't just fucking budge! I reached over to my signal stick and turned the knob to the right as the windshield wipers turned on and smack the trooper in the face over and over until he finally lets go of the car. He tumbled in front of the car as we felt the entire car rock upwards from his body.

From there, the drive was smooth and silent in the car as Kass chuckled softly. "We survived. We actually made it out of there!" She cheered gleefully.

I took a deep breath as I said, "Kass, don't disappear like that! You gave me a heart attack the entire time!"

"Sorry! I was just worried about my friends, okay?" Kass apologized.

I stroked my hair back, pondering about everything that happened. Who were those guys? They look… familiar in some way. How did all of this go to shit so fast? I snapped out of my thoughts as I see more of those troopers and monsters on the streets causing mayhem. I look over to Kass and asked, "So, did you find them?"

"No. It's like everyone on the school campus is gone! You don't think that they-"

"They're probably dead," I said straight out loud.

Kass was shocked at my response as she shouted, "How could you think that?! They're probably still safe! Maybe hiding in there!"

"So? Why should I care?! We barely got out of there with our lives and you're suggesting that we should go back in and keep on looking for people that I could give no shits about."

"Brian, it's called being a fucking decent human being! You may not know them, but they're still people. We have to go back!"

"No! I'm driving the car here and if you want to go back and save your dumbass friends, be my guest!"

Kass looked at me with a furious look in her eyes as she shouted, "Stop the car!"

"What? Are you actually fucking-"

"STOP THE CAR!" Kass commanded as I stop the car. I could see her unbuckling her seatbelt as her hand reaches for the door. I stepped on the gas pedal once as she said, "Brian, stop being like this and let me go!"

"No! You're not being serious about this! I was fucking joking! After everything I just said, you still want to go back?!"

"They are my friends! They may not mean anything to you, but they do to me! And I can't sit here in the safety of your car if I can't get a peace of mind knowing that they might be there, trapped!" Kass exploded. We both stared at each other intensely as she took a deep breath. "Look, thank you for saving me. It takes a lot of courage to go in there and do what you did, but I have to do this. And I'm doing this with or without you."

Her eyes softened as she exits the car and closes the door. I looked at the left rearview mirror as I see her running back towards the school. I sighed stressfully as I pressed my head against the steering wheel. Shit. Of course, this had to happen. Great fucking job, Brian. Well, this is essentially the end of the world so I'm basically screwed.

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass snapped me out of my thoughts as one of the troopers extended their arm through the now broken glass window and wrapped around my neck. I began to struggle as I tried to fight back against him, but he was surprisingly strong as hell! He easily pulled me out of the car as he tossed me on the ground. He lifted his club high in the air as he shouted, "EEEEEEE!"

Wait, Eee? That sounds exactly like the- Wait a second, he's completely opened. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts again as I kicked the trooper in the nuts, causing him to screech very loudly. This gave me time to get back on my feet as I grabbed his right arm and neck. I positioned my feet in front of the trooper as I slammed him down into the shard glasses of my car window. It shrieked in pain as I began slamming his head against the door over and over again with all my strength.

"DIE!" I shouted as I kept on going. However, I stopped for a moment as I see some weird gray moving wall in front of me. Soon, it clicked into my head. Wait, those are the dimension walls from Decade! But, how is it here? Suddenly, the portal dashed towards me as I was forced through it. Suddenly, the scenery changes as the hot summer day are replaced with a cool summer night. The city looks completely untouched as if no one lived here.

I realized that I wasn't the only one that was transported as my car and the trooper came along with me. The trooper broke free from my grasp as it pulled out a small shank and charged at me with it. I felt fear running through my spine as I put my hands to guard, but the knife never came.

I looked back up as I saw the trooper frozen, almost suspended in time, before disintegrating. I looked around and noticed a large figure sitting on the steps of a building. The figure was wearing a very old medieval-style armor. The bucket-style helmet and the red cross drape that he wore is clearly derived from the Crusaders from the 12th century.

He doesn't seem to be armed with anything other than a book and a pen as he puts in back in his satchel. I look at him cautiously as I asked, "Who are you? Where am I? Were you the one that saved me?"

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Easy there, buddy. I'll answer your questions one at a time." The Knight said as he extends his arm in a grand gesture. "Well, let's just say one name you might have for me is The World, or you might call me The Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am all and I am one, so of course, this also means that I am you-"

"Can you just cut with the whole speech bullshit thing? I know that's from Fullmetal Alchemist." I cut him off.

Even though I couldn't see his face, he was clearly offended by my comment as he states, "Well, you know what? I went through a lot of work making this speech but sure, let's make it all about you!"

"Geez, what crawled up your ass? Are you sad that you were not put in the next Warhammer 40k game?"

The Knight sighed stressfully and said, "Has anyone ever told you how much of an asshole you are?"

"I get those comments here and there. It's a little foggy."

"Anyway, real introduction, you know me very well. In fact, you might recognize this face." The Knight said as he reached from his helmet.

He unbuckled the clips on the side as he took the helmet off, revealing… me? "What the… how are you me?" I asked.

"As I said, we know each other very well. You may know me by my other name. LGCrusader?"

I let the information sink in for a bit. The person in front of me is my online persona? How is that even possible? This is way too dumb to be true. But then again, with what has happened today, this seems pretty normal. I looked back at LGCrusader and said, "Wait, so… how are you… made?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Well… I don't know how to explain it. It's pretty foggy. I remember just being this ball of light and I was formed in this dark abyss. And when I finally took this form, the first thing I saw was… you."

"How long ago were you 'born'?" I ask.

He ponders for a moment as he replied, "I believe it's… two earth years ago?"

So… it looks like my thoughts were right. He was made when I first started my fanfiction. "Now, with introductions out of the way, I'll answer your questions. You are currently in the 'Void' as I like to call it. It's a pocket dimension between the worlds that I occupy. It's essentially my home. And lastly, yes. I was the one that saved you from the Shocker Combatmen."

"Wait, Shocker Combatmen? Like the ones in the Kamen Rider Series? Those Shocker men?" I questioned.

"Indeed. They banded together across the multiverse and formed the Neo-Dai Shocker." Crusader said intensely.

"Wait, hold on a minute. Did you say multiverse? Like infinite worlds? Just like Decade?"

"Yes. They've found a way to breach into other worlds and they've already destroyed and conquered many already. And now, they have come for your world," Crusader said.

I let the concept wrap around my head for a second. A multiverse? How is that even possible? Better yet, a Kamen Rider multiverse! How can a fictional world exist alongside my own world? They're just entertainment!

"I can tell you look confused. Here, let me explain," Crusader said as he pulled out his book again and written something in. Just as he did so, a projection of the worlds came up from his book as he continued, "As you can see, the worlds are created through the storytelling of the writers. These worlds you see here are one of infinite stories that have been written. Like… this one." He stops for a moment as he selects a specific world. "This world is the world of Kamen Rider Hibiki/Bleach world where the Onis are one of the many fighters that combat the hollows. Or this one…" He stops for a moment again and selects another world. "The world of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid/Sword Art Online where the Bugster plague has infected the VR gaming world and has multiple people hostage in the SAO game."

I looked at the projection and elaborated, "So, it's basically a bunch of fanfiction worlds?"

"Precisely. But, with the Neo-Dai Shocker coming into the picture, they have destroyed thousands upon millions of worlds for the sake of multiverse domination." The Crusader explained as the projection showed the World of Kamen Rider Duelist where the Neo-Dai Shocker has destroyed and slaughter everyone in Domino City. Another projection showed the World of Kamen Rider Kiva/Rosario Vampire where all of the students in Yokai academy have been outnumbered by the masses of Imagins, Fangires, and Shocker Troopers. The main projection of the millions of worlds has now reduced to eighteen worlds as he continues, "So far, these are the remaining worlds left that the Neo-Dai Shocker has not yet conquered, and this is where you come in.

"Where I come in? Enlighten me." I said as I sat on the hood of my car.

"What I need you to do is to travel through all the remaining worlds and take a picture that represents what each of the worlds is about. The photos you take will act as a key; locking the world shut. With this, the Neo-Dai Shocker will not be able to enter the world because of you." Crusader said as he writes something in his book. Then, a small white light appears within the book as he pulls out a familiar pink camera and hands it over to me.

"Tsukasa's camera?" I noted as I analyzed every detail of the camera.

"Yes. I think you might know where this is going." Crusader writes something in his book again as a bright white light appeared in the book. I averted my eyes as the light slowly died down, revealing an item that I know far too well. In his right hand, he has a Decadriver, which is updated to the Zi-O version where the color is pink and has more rider symbols and the rider booker in his left. "This journey will be anything but a breeze. Please, take this Decadriver and Ride Booker and become what destiny has foretold you to become; The World Savior: Kamen Rider Decade!"

I took a deep breath as I stared at him with a determined look in my eyes. "Yeah, I'm gonna pass on that offer," I said nonchalantly.

Crusader looks at me with eyes as wide as plates as he asks frantically, "W-wait, w-what? B-but, why?"

"Why should I give a damn about the other worlds? Like you said before, they're just stories written by other people. And even then, did you really think that I would sacrifice my own life just to save a bunch of fanfic worlds? No way." I explained as I stood up from the hood of my car. I walked over to Crusader and handed him back Tsukasa's camera and said, "Next time, try to find a more gullible, stupid, Kamen Rider fanboy to do it."

I immediately walked away from him until I heard him say, "Uh… What if I add something else to sweeten the pot for you?"

I stop in place for a moment. "Go on…" I said.

"How about this? When I said that there are remaining worlds that the Neo-Dai Shocker has not yet conquered, your world is still under that category. If they found out that you exist, they would focus all their manpower on hunting you down!"

I glared at Crusader as I said, "And how does that sweeten the pot for me in any way?! You have got to be the worst pitch salesman I have ever heard!"

"Let me finish!" Crusader shouted. He cleared his throat and continued, "Since they'll be so focused on hunting you down, this will buy your world some time to rebuild itself. From there, you can lead the Neo-Dai Shocker on a wild goose chase until you reach back here and lock your world before they can arrive! A world that is completely safe from the Neo-Dai Shocker. So, how does that sound?"

My strong, furious glare is replaced with pure disappointment as I said, "Screw. That."

Crusader gritted his teeth as he asked, "Why? Why are you so hard to convince? This is your own world for Christ sake! Don't you want to come back to a safe world after your journey is over?!"

"Why should I bother saving a world with no one in there worth saving?! Have you ever thought of that?!" Crusader looked at me with a stunned expression as I continued, "This world is so gilded. We like to believe that the world we live in is filled with strong and kind people. But… that is the biggest load of horse shit I have ever heard. People have done so many despicable things! Murder, rape, theft, and so much more that I can't even list all of them! Humans have always been capable of being monsters, and that's no exaggeration; it's just the facts."

After my long, stressful, and headache-inducing rant, the response I get from Crusader is… laughter? He laughs softly as he said, "Brian, you think you know so much about the world. But yet, you overlook such small details that can prove you wrong. Observe."

Crusader opens and writes in his book once more as the projection came on of Kass running into the school full of Neo-Dai Shocker. The Crusader smiles at her and says, "Kassidy Weber (Weaver), a young energetic gal. Brian, you say that there's no one in this world that is truly good, but how could you overlook someone like her? She has all the qualities that you certainly don't have. She's strong, kind, independent, and most importantly, she has selflessness. I mean, Kass is putting herself on the line in order to save her friends!"

He slowly approached towards me as he said, "Now understand me when I say this. Kassidy is living, breathing proof that there are truly good people in your world. And I know that deep down within your heart, no matter how much you deny it, you truly care and admire her. But if she dies right here and now during this invasion, you're only proving yourself right. Now, the question is if you're going to let the only good that you know disappear right in front of you? Well, are you?"

I let his words sink in as I see Kass running through the campus with fear and determination in her eyes. I clenched my fist tightly as sweat began dripping down my feet. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Come on, Kass. Please just turn back. Why do you have to be this way?

The live footage kept on rolling as more of the Shocker monster try to catch her, but her swiftness outclasses the rest as she sprinted throughout the campus. However, her speed doesn't last long as she trips on a rock, allowing the monster to catch up. But, Kass' determination helps her get herself back on her feet. She picks up a clump of dirt and tosses it at the group of perpetrators, blinding them as she takes advantage of them and runs off to the north side of the school.

I could feel my throat closing as the anxiety within me starts growing. And it was at this moment, for some unworldly reasons, my mouth moved on its own and said, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Ho? What made you change your mind?" Crusader asked.

"Well, just before I confirm anything, you promise that if I go through all the worlds and come back here, everything will be back to normal?"

Crusader smirked at me and said, "Yes. I promise that by the time you reach back to your world, it'll be safe."

"Then, I'll do it. But, if you try to weasel out of this, I wi-"

"Don't fret. If you need to talk to me, I'll be waiting for the call," Crusader said as he hands me back Tsukasa's camera, the Decadriver, and the Ride Booker. "I can see the look in your eyes. No matter how much you deny it, you have the spirit of a hero within you."

I put the camera on me as I put the Decadriver in my pocket and the Ride Booker on my belt as I said, "Whatever. Just keep up your end of the bargain."

As I said that, the dimensional portal appears as I make my way over it. I took a deep breath as I clenched my fist tight and walked through it. The scenery changed back to the front of my school as the streets are littered with fires, crashed cars, and Shocker Combatmen. I quickly ran inside as I shouted, "KASS! KASS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Then, I heard a loud scream coming from the north side of campus as I made my way over there. I soon arrived on the football field as I see Kass running up and down on home team bleachers. "BACK YOU FIENDS!" Kass shouted as she tossed footballs out them, hitting the Shocker Combatmen easily, but the monsters simply dodged it.

I looked at them with intense anger as I shouted, "HEY!"

All of the monsters and Combatmen stop their chase of Kass as they look over to me. Kass looked over as well with a shocked look on her face as she shouts, "Brian?! What're you doing here!"

"I came back to save your ass again. I know that you want to save your friends, but you can't do that if you're dead. We'll look for your friends soon after I deal with them. That's… that's a promise."

"Really? You really mean it?" Kass said with hope in her eyes.

I nodded at Kass as I look back at the Neo-Dai Shocker and said, "And you! Do you really think you can just come to my world and try to conquer it?! Guess again!"

They all laughed at me as the Bat Monster appeared in the crowd as he said, "Oh really, you tub of lard?! Who do you think you are?! Do you really believe that you're gonna stand up to the might of the Neo-Dai Shocker?!"

I pulled out the Decadriver out of my pockets, getting a range of reactions from everyone, including Kass as she said, "Wait! That's the-"

"You want to know who I am? I'm just some guy who was dragged into your bullshit. And now, you'll pay for it!" I said as I put the belt on the front of my waist as the belt wrapped around the waistline and connected together.

I pull the metallic side pieces apart, allowing the pink middle piece to turn with the slot facing in front of me. Then, I reached over to the Ride Booker and opened it up, revealing a selection of cards as I grabbed the Decade Card and closed it back up. I put the Rider Booker back on the belt as I faced the Decade card in front of my enemies and shouted, "TRANSFORM!"

"No! No! NO! Brian, you're doing it wrong! You're supposed to say HENSHIN!" Kass interrupted as she did a mock demonstration of the Decade's transformation.

"Does it matter?! I'm here to save your life!" I shouted back.

"Yes! If you're gonna be an actual Kamen Rider, do it right!" Kass scolded.

"Ugh! FINE! I DO IT AGAIN!" I shouted frustratingly. I took a deep breath as I held the card out in front of and said, "Hensh-"

"I need more energy from you, Brian!" Kass interrupted once again! I swear to God, if she does this bullshit one more time, I'm just gonna leave her behind again.

I clear my throat and with all the energy I have, I shout the keyword, "HENSHIN!" I enter the card into the slot as the belt called out.

**KAMEN RIDE**

The standby noise echoes on repeat as the hologram of the words "Kamen Ride" appeared. As that was happening, the Monster and Shocker Combatmen all charged at me at once as I closed the belt.

**DECADE**

Suddenly, eighteen shadows with symbols representing all of the Riders from the Heisei and Neo-Heisei era appear around me as they protect me from my incoming attackers, knocking them back. Then, all of the shadows merge together with me as the entire armor materializes onto me as several black pieces exit out of the driver and lands on the helmet, completing the transformation sequence.

I can't believe it! I'm actually in the Decade suit! It looked like it popped out of my TV screen! I looked at my gloved hands before touching the grooves of my helmet. Then, I noticed that the undersuit clung unto my body tightly, so you could clearly see the fat marks as I lean left and right. This is why I hate spandex for a reason!

The Bat Monster looked at me with sheer shock and confusion as he mutters, "Decade?!"

"The one and only. Now, who's first?!" I said. And as soon as I said that, everyone charged at me. Using my limited knowledge of fighting, I front kicked the first Shocker Combatman before back-handing the next one. Then, the first monster, who looked like a spider, spat its webbing at me as I dodged to the left and grabbed. From there, I pulled it towards me and kicked it in the stomach before elbowing it in the head.

However, the one on one fight soon changed to one on thirty as they all decided to rush me at once. Panicking, I fall back to the other side of the field as I pulled out the Ride Booker and put it in the gun configuration and fired at them, halting their rush. Then, I quickly change the gun into a sword as I began swinging it around like a bat, dispatching another Shocker Combatman and a Lizard Monster.

But, the rest began circling me as two Shocker Combatmen ran towards me from the front and back and slashed me at the same time, knocking me down on my knees. Great, I think LGCrusader failed to realize that I'm not inept in combat! I'm seriously gonna die because of that idiot! I quickly got back up as they do the same thing again, but this time by a Lion Monster and a Snake Monster.

I can feel my body flaring from the attack as I tried to get back up on my feet, but the Bat Monster came down from the sky and snatched me by the shoulders. I started panicking, seeing that I'm twenty feet in the air, as I tried to break free from his claws. "LET GO OF ME!" I shouted.

"As you wish!" The Bat Monster shouted as he lets go of me. However, I quickly regretted saying those words as I felt my back hit the field goal post; and holy hell it hurts like a bitch!

I land back onto the soft, green grass as I look up and realize how outnumbered I am. Holy shit, I'm really screwed, aren't I? "BRIAN!" I hear Kass shout. I look over to her as she said, "USE THE CARDS!"

Oh, crap! I forgot I had the cards! I slowly crawled back on my feet as I picked up my Ride Booker and opened it up. I browse through the selection of cards as my eyes immediately locked onto the first Kamen Rider card, Kamen Rider Kabuto. My fearful expression shifted to confidence as I pulled out the Kabuto card.

I opened the belt up as I raised the card up to them and shouted, "HENSHIN!"

**KAMEN RIDE**

I then close the belt up, initiating the transformation.

**KABUTO**

Then, a hexagonal pattern enveloped the Decade suit as it began forming the Kabuto Masked Form Suit. Then, the pieces of the Masked Form separate from the body as it launches the pieces out at the monsters.

**CAST OFF! CHANGE BEETLE**

Finally, the horned piece on the helmet connected to the faceplate as I rushed into the horde of Combatmen and monsters. With very little effort, I punched through the Lion and Snake Monster with ease before pulling my fist out of them and backhanding a Combatman behind me. Then, I performed multiple roundhouse kicks against the crowd, knocking them around as if they were NPCs in Dynasty Warriors.

I laughed a little as I pulled out another card and said, "I can't believe that I was actually worried about you guys for a second. Who needs skill when you're just blatantly overpowered?" I then opened my belt up as I put the card inside.

**ATTACK RIDE**

I close the belt back up with confidence.

**CLOCK UP!**

Then, I can feel time slow down to a crawl as I felt a surge of power running through me. I laughed with excitement as I dashed at lightspeed and began punching and kicking all of the Monsters and Shocker Combatmen except for the Bat Monster. I returned back to a safe spot as time resumed.

All of the Monsters and Combatmen all exploded, leaving only the Bat General Monster left. "What the-?! You bastard!" The Bat General shouted.

"Heh. Well, I certainly had a lot of fun. But, I believe it's time that I end this," I said with brimming confidence before the Decadricer started beeping?

Suddenly, the default transformation sound played as the belt opened up and spat the card back at my face, forcing back to Decade. I caught the card as I looked at it and muttered, "What the… why did the belt launch the card back out?"

"Uh… Brian? Why did you get out of Kabuto?" Kass shouted.

"I don't know! I'll try another one!" I shouted as I pulled out a certain gaming rider. I open the belt up and put the card in and closed it.

**KAMEN RIDE: EX-AID**

Then, a screen of light with the Ex-Aid model appears in front of me as I run through it.

**MIGHTY JUMP**

**MIGHTY KICK**

**MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Once I ran through, I became the genius gamer, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. I pulled out my Ride Booker and turned it into its sword configuration as I rushed at the Bat General and swung it around left and right, hoping that I would hit him. Unsurprisingly, he predicted every move before catching the blade and knocking my back with a powerful kick. My body scraped against the field, leaving a large trail of dirt and patches of grass as I slowly got back up on my feet. I cracked my neck and back as I pulled out another card and slid it into the belt.

**FORM RIDE**

**EX-AID GEKITOTSU ROBOTS**

Suddenly, a small robot appeared above me with the same screen of light hovering as the light slowly descends down on me.

**PUNCH IT OUT! DUKE IT OUT! IMPACT PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

Then, the small red robot splits apart, forming the chest piece, shoulder armor, and gauntlet on my left hand. And lastly, the helmet gets a new face piece as a red face guard is added, resembling the boxing headgear. I stared at the gauntlet with a smirk on my face as I rushed towards the Bat General at full force. I punched with my right hand as he leans over to the left. However, I managed to pin him in that position as I used my gauntlet arm to uppercut him in the chin. He took a few steps back as I follow up with another punch with the gauntlet.

He stumbled back once more as I leaned my gauntlet arm all the way back and lunged forward to perform a powerful punch. I could feel the force kicking back at me as I made contact with the Bat General. A seismic wave enveloped the general as I sent him flying away. I looked at the gauntlet once more as I muttered to myself, "Awesome…" I looked back at the Bat General as I made my way towards him. But as that was happening, the belt made the same default noise again as it opens back up and spat the card back out.

I transformed back into Decade as I was baffled at what was going on. Why the hell is this piece of shit acting up?! I have to find out quick before the Bat General gets back up and att- Suddenly, the Bat General quickly got back up and flew towards me at breakneck speed.

He picked me off the ground once again. However, I was prepared as I pulled out the Ride Booker and slashed the Bat General across the stomach before turning his body towards the ground, using him as a landing pad. His body scraped against the grass as I rolled off of him mid-flight. While he was down, I turned it back into the book configuration and opened it back up to maybe look for some kind of damn manual for this thing!

However, I didn't have time to sift through the card as the Bat General got back up and rushed towards me with his razor-sharp claws. I screamed in fear, cowering in a ball until I heard gunfire!

The Bat General gets knocked back as I look around for the source of the gunfire. I look at Kass, who was still okay and does not have a gun, before looking over to the away benches on the field. Standing on those benches with a cloaked figure as he wielding what seems to be the Diend Blaster?!

Although the features of the cloaked figure were hidden, I can tell that the Diend Blaster is updated to the Zi-O design as cyan dominates the color scheme, but it begs the question, who the hell is this guy?

The Bat General got back up on his feet as he shouts to the figure, "WHO DARES ATTACK THE BAT GENERAL FROM BEHIND?!"

The figure said nothing as he pulled out the Diend card and slides into his gun. He pulled the barrel out as the gun said.

**KAMEN RIDE**

The figure raised his gun in the air as he shouted in determination, "HENSHIN!" He pulled the trigger as the gun shouts.

**DIEND**

Blue pieces come out of the barrel as an image of three different colored images of Diend appears moving around until it merges with the figure. The base armor was formed as the blue pieces landed on his helmet, completing the transformation sequence.

And there he was, Kamen Rider Diend, standing there in the flesh. Kass was the first to react as she said with awe, "Woah…. It's Diend! He looks so cool in real life too!"

The Bat General looks at Diend in fear as he said, "No. No, not like this! First Decade, now you?! I must get out of here!"

The Bat General tries to take off, but he couldn't avoid Diend's eagle eye vision as he locks onto him and fires. The Bat General screamed in terror as the blast knocked him out of the sky. He crashed into the ground as he slowly got back up and sees that he has a large hole in his right wing.

"You damn bastard!" The Bat General hissed. But Diend paid no attention as he pulled out three cards. He slides one in his Diend Blaster as it called out.

**KAMEN RIDE: KAIXA**

From there, he puts in the last two cards as it said.

**KAMEN RIDE: IBUKI**

**BRAVE**

Then, he lifts his gun and fires it as multiple colored images appeared around the Bat General as the different colored images combined with each other, forming Kamen Rider Kaixa, Ibuki, and Brave.

They pulled out their weapons as they fought in a coordinated team. Brave and Kaixa used their swords as Brave slashed the Bat General across the leg to hinder his movement while Kaixa slashed chest to keep him down. From there, Kaixa and Blade both raised their blades at the same time as they cut off the Bat General's arms off, effectively disabling his flying capabilities.

The Bat General screamed in horror as Kaixa and Ibuki worked together. Kaixa switched his blade into his gun configuration while Ibuki used his trumpet. Kaixa blasted him with multiple shots while Ibuki blew into his trumpet and played a long tune and knocked the Bat General all the way back into the away team's field goal post.

Jesus, Diend is strong! He basically has a weapon that allows other people to fight for him! What's up with that?! Why couldn't I have the Diend Blaster over Decade?! Then again, I shouldn't take Decade for granted since it did help me survive long enough for help to arrive. I'm just glad he's here.

The Bat General was barely clinging on to life as Diend was already on the field with a yellow card in his hand. Kamen Rider Kaixa, Ibuki, and Brave all dissipate as Diend loads the yellow card into his Blaster.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE**

Diend lifts his gun and points it at the downed general before pulling the trigger.

**D-D-D-DIEND**

Suddenly, a large array of Diend's cards formed around the barrel of the gun as a large blast of energy came out of the barrel. It pierced through the Bat General with ease as he exploded on impact, leaving nothing left of him.

Soon, I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I looked over to Kass and said, "Kass! We survived!"

"We survived!" Kass shouted back as she ran down to the field where I was as we gave each other a big hug.

I sighed stressfully as I said, "Again, sorry about how I was acting."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have gone off on you when I know you're trying to keep me safe." Kass apologized."Anyways, what is up with all of this?! How are you, Decade? The Kamen Rider Decade!"

I chuckled softly as I replied, "It's a long story. I'll tell you along the way after I-"

Suddenly, a blast interrupted my words as we looked back and saw Kamen Rider Diend with his blaster pointed at us. I soon felt fear running through my spine as I realize that Diend isn't here to save us.

Kass immediately reacted by asking, "Diend! Why would you fire at us?! We're on the same side aren't we?!"

Diend doesn't react to her words as he fired his gun again. Luckily, I managed to react fast enough as I pushed her away from the shot. I quickly rushed towards her and picked her up as I said, "Kass, we have to go now!"

"But, what about him?! We need to know why he's attacking us!"

"Now is not the time! We have to run!" I shouted as Diend fires at us again. Kass quickly changes her mind as she runs alongside me. We manage to escape out of the field due to Diend taking his time chasing us.

However, Kass didn't want to take any more chances as she kept on running. I tried to keep up with her speed as I slowly stopped running. "Brian? Why did you stop?! What if he's still chasing us?!" Kass urges as she got me up.

"Well, sorry that I'm on the overweight side unlike you, alright? Besides, this suit is like an additional 30 pounds on me!" I complained as I breathed in and out heavily. "Ooh! I'm feeling that stinging pain again in my side!"

"So what now?! Where do we go?!" She asked.

"I don't know! I'm supposed to go on a world-traveling journey, but I forgot that we have no way of traveling unless we have the Dimensional Walls.

"Wait, let me understand something first. Everything that's happening right now is based on the show right?"

I stop to think about it. Other than some minor changes, the general idea of what's happening right now correlated with the first episode of Decade. My meeting with LGCrusader correlates with Tsukasa meeting Wataru as well as the invasion of the monsters in our world. I responded to Kass with a nod.

"Okay, well if what is happening follows like Decade, shouldn't we have our own Hikari Studios?" Kass suggested.

"Bingo!" I heard a voice say. We both look up as we see Crusader sitting on the powerline causally. "We got it right, missy!"

"Do you always just like to sit around on power lines?" I asked.

"Well, you can say I like to live my life..." He stops for a moment as he hangs upside down. "On the edge?"

I groaned softly as I opened the belt up and pulled the Decade card out, de-transforming out of my suit as the silhouettes of the suit separate from me. "Alright Crusader, I have a lot of questions and you're gonna give me the answers!" I cursed as I tried to reach up to him.

"I'll answer them after we run away from him," LGCrusader said as he pointed over to the gate.

We looked back as we saw Diend marching over to us with his blaster still pointing at us. We started panicking a little, but the Dimensional wall appeared again as Crusader said, "Come on, we gotta hop on through."

Kass and I looked at each other nervously as Crusader hopped down from the power line and pushed us through. The world changed as the burning heat and constricting smoke of our city was replaced with a cool cloudy night. Kass and I looked around cautiously, looking around for any Neo-Dai Shocker lurking around.

But, LGCrusader broke the tension as he said, "There's nothing to worry about. They haven't reached here just yet. But at the rate they're conquering, they'll come in a few hours. Follow me."

Kass and I followed LGCrusader as we looked at our surroundings, trying to figure out where we are. We then soon came upon an old-Edo styled entrance with Japanese kanji on the entrance. "Wait, Brian. I think we're in Japan!" Kass whispered loudly.

"Yeah, no shit. But why are we here?" I asked.

Kass peered at the entrance as she saw the translation of the Japanese Kanji above as it says "Toei Kyoto Studio Park". Suddenly, her face shaped into an ecstatic grin as she whispered excitedly, "Oh my God! We're actually at Toei Kyoto Studio Park! I always wanted to go here!"

I looked at her confusingly as I said, "What?"

"It's a theme park location where people can come and watch live shows from Toei. Also, it serves as a location for them to film their shows," Crusader explained.

Kass jumps in on the conversation and exclaimed, "Like Kamen Rider! And Super Sentai! And Ultraman! And-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. But why are we here?" I asked once again.

"Well, Kass said you needed our version of the Hikari Studios, you'll get one," Crusader said as he entered inside the theme park.

Kass' body shook with ecstasy as she hopped and cheered, "HOORAY! WE GET OUR OWN HIKARI STUDIOS!"

"Kass! Shut up! There might be guards!" I silenced her.

"Oops! Sorry!" Kass apologized. I sighed softly as we followed LGCrusader. As we walked through the Edo Japan set, I could hear Kass muttering, "I can't believe we're here! We're on the set where they filmed 'Kamen Rider Den-O: Ore Sanjou', 'Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! Gekijobang', and so many others that I can't even list!"

"Calm down, Kass. We're not here to sightsee. We're here on a… mission."

"Ooh! Are we gonna travel through worlds like Decade?!" Kass asked.

"Basically. It's a little different from the show. Crusader wants me, well now us, to travel through the remaining worlds that the Neo-Dai Shocker haven't conquered and locked them up. And he also said that since the Neo-Dai Shocker will be hunting me down, they'll follow us until we reach back to our world. From there, we lock our world and we're safe."

Kass soaked in the details as she said, "I see… By the way, am I gonna be a Rider?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Crusader after we arrive at the location?" I suggested.

"That sounds good. And one last thing, why are you calling him Crusader?"

"Other than that he looks like one, he's… supposedly my online persona that has come to life," I answered.

"Wait, what? He's your online persona?" Kass exclaimed.

"Yeah, he looks exactly like me too," I added.

"Can we trust him?" Kass asked cautiously.

I sighed softly and replied, "I don't know. But as of this moment, he saved our asses so I'll follow him for now."

"Sounds good!" Kass said. "If you're okay with him, so am I!"

"We're here," LGCrusader said as we arrived at a large warehouse spanning a hundred thousand square feet. He pulled out a book as he wrote something within before closing it. Suddenly, LGCrusader shined brightly until the light slowly died down, revealing a thirty-year-old man wearing a security guard outfit with an ID on his chest with the name, Kosei Suzuki.

He took his ID off as he walked towards the door and slide it through the scanner. It glowed green, allowing Crusader to open the door as we enter inside. Then, the light died down as he returned back to his original form. Inside the warehouse, we saw multiple indoor sets from various shows such as the Cous Cousier set from Kamen Rider OOO, Narumi Detective Agency from Kamen Rider W, and the living room of the Shiba Household from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.

I could hear Kass breathing very heavily as we browsed through the interior sets until we reached the interior of the Hikari Studios. LGCrusader stood on the set as he looked over to us, waiting. "Well, aren't you gonna hop on?" Crusader asked.

Kass eagerly hopped on as I looked at him and said, "Wait, what is this?"

"This is the Hikari Studios," Crusader answered.

"Yes, but it's just the set…," I stressed out my words.

"Yep."

"With no furniture."

"Uh huh!"

"Or anything."

"Yep-o-rino!" Crusader said casually as he points at me with a finger gun motion.

I groaned softly as I smacked my forehead. "Do I have to spell it out for you? This is just a set with nothing on it! How in the hell are we gonna travel with an empty set piece when we don't even have the essentials for us to live here?!"

Crusader just stared at me as he asked me, "Are you sure it's empty?"

I groaned louder, this time, as I said, "Yes. Yes, it is. It's clearly an empty, useless set that has no value whatsoever!"

Then, Crusader took off his right glove as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the entire set magically changed as it has all of the props and furniture from the show. Kass was the first to react as she said, "OOH! Couch!" She then flopped onto the couch as she sighed softly and nuzzled her face in the cushions.

"Now, shall we hop on?" Crusader asked as he left me standing there, completely baffled.

What the fuck just happened? "Brian! Come on! I want to see more of the interior!" Kass cried out as she ran over to the sink.

I sighed stressfully as I climbed onto the set. I stood next to LGCrusader as I said, "Okay, what did you do?"

"I've recreated the entire interior of the Hikari Studios. Everything you see is pulled right from the show, but with a few minor tweaks to it," Crusader replied as he walked me over to a door behind the poster/living room. He opened the door as it showed a set of stairs going up. He led me up as he explained, "Unlike the show, I've added a second floor where you and Kass can have a place to sleep, wash up, and do laundry. You're gonna be living here during your adventure."

"That's cool… I guess?"

"Ooh, you should come and check the room I prepare for you!" LGCrusader said excitedly as he walked to the door on the left. He opened it up, revealing a navy blue room with a king-sized bed in the middle, a closet on its right, a desk on its left, and a cabinet holding a large TV at the foot of the bed. The room was plastered with Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Ultraman posters as the desk and cabinet were littered with Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Ultraman figurines.

He looked at me eagerly as he asked, "So… what do you think?"

"It looks… colorful?" I replied. "I'm just glad I have a room to sleep in and all."

"I'm glad you like it!" LGCrusader said as he continued with the house tour. "Over here is Kass' room and down the hall is the bathroom/laundry room. You'll use that to do your business as well as cleaning your clothing."

"Wait, but this is the only article of clothing that I have," I informed.

"Check the closet," Crusader said as I walked over to my closet and opened it up. It revealed a bunch of light pink shirts, gray blazers, black pants, and black dress shoes.

I looked over to LGCrusader before looking back at the clothing. Do I seriously have to wear this? I freaking hate the color pink! Did he forget that he's talking to Brian Lee and not Tsukasa Kadoya?!

"Yeah, sorry about the clothes. I don't remember what your style is so I just gave you Tsukasa's clothing. Besides, maybe you can rock the look!" LGCrusader said.

Then, loud running noise caught our attention as we turned towards the stairs to see Kass breathing really heavily. "Brian, this place is so awesome! The fridge has food that can restock itself!" Kass exclaimed.

I felt my heart jump as I heard the word "Food". I immediately ran out of my room and down the stairs as I enter back into the living room. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Inside, there was a bunch of produce, meats, and drinks all set up nicely as I grabbed a Coca Cola and opened the can up. I drank up the sweet, bubbly content as I stopped for a moment to exhale loudly.

This fridge is my new best friend! I can grab whatever I want and it'll never be empty! "Cool right? I made sure that this place is meticulously made for your luxury," LGCrusader said as he stood near the poster.

I wiped the extra cola off my face as I enter back into the living room with Kass. I looked over to LGCrusader and asked, "Okay, it's cool that you've made this entire set into a home, but how did you do all of this?"

"Oh? It's with this!" LGCrusader said as he pulled out the book that he has used many times so far. "It's my writing book. How it works is that I write anything in here and it will happen."

"Woooah! That's amazing! With that kind of power, you're essentially a God!" Kass exclaimed as she stared at the book with marvel.

"Yes. I guess you can think of me that way. But, I can't simply just write a sentence in. I have to write every single detail in order for something to happen. For example, I want a coke, but I can't just write that. I have to write what kind of bottle or can it's in, what it tastes like, what does it feel like, and etc. If I'm not specific about how I'm writing it, it won't give me the results I want."

"I see…" Kass muttered.

But then, a question popped into my head as I asked, "Wait a second, if you can make anything happen with that book, can't you just write something to get rid of the Neo-Dai Shocker?"

He sighed softly as he said, "That is a different case…"

"What do you mean?"

He sat down on the couch as he said, "I'm bound by certain rules of the multiverse to where I cannot directly interact or influence any creation. Think of me like an ant caretaker that watches the ants live and die, I cannot influence their actions. If I did have the power to change that, we would've been able to stop the Neo-Dai Shocker."

"We?" Kass asked.

"We… as in the other writers that I knew," LGCrusader replied. "Every time that the Neo-Dai Shocker destroy a story, the life of the writer ends because, without their story, they would be forgotten in the eyes of the readers."

Damn, it looks like LGCrusader had people he really cared about. Everything was taken away from him because he was bound by something that he can't control. "Oh no… Crusader, I'm... I'm so sorry about what happened." Kass empathized.

"Thank you. I've lost many good people because of them, and I'm not gonna let them finish off the last remaining worlds." LGCrusader said as he stood up and took a deep breath. "Anyways, are there any other questions you have before I embark you on this journey?"

I cleared my throat as I said, "Two questions actually. One, what happened to the Decadriver? I was fighting as Kamen Rider Kabuto before the card was ejected out of the belt. I tried it again the Ex-Aid and it did the same thing."

"Ah! I know the reason why! Check your Ride Booker and look for a blue set of cards."

Blue set of cards? I opened my Ride Booker as I saw the blue set of cards that he had mentioned. Kass looked at them with me as I saw different symbols on the back that weren't Kamen Riders. Kass gasped sharply as she said, "Look! Those cards are from Anime!"

"Anime?"

"Yeah, don't you recognize them? That card on top is from One Piece!" I looked at the card she was referring to as I realize that it was the Straw Hat Crew logo from One Piece. "And look, the next one is from Yu Yu Hakusho!" I put One Piece card on the back as the next card showed the title of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Strange, cards from Anime? I don't remember Decade having these kinds of cards. I looked back up to LGCrusader as I asked, "Okay, what are these cards?"

"Those are Attack Ride cards but from various anime shows," LGCrusader explained. "The worlds you're traveling to are crossovers between Kamen Rider and a specific Anime show. As you stay in the world, these cards will be unlocked for you to use and grant you the abilities that the main character of those worlds have."

"WHAT?!" Kass and I shouted in shock.

"So, you're saying that Brian could potentially do attacks like… the KAMEHAMEHA?!" Kass asked.

"Yep. But, with all those cards, I have to balance it out in order for the Decadriver to be functional. So, I balanced it by setting a time limit for every time you transform into other Riders, their forms, and their attacks by thirty seconds. So, you have to make the cards you use count. Also, you have a cooling time period in between each card for ten seconds."

"Oh, come on! You seriously nerfed one of the most powerful Riders in the entire series for some dumb Anime powers?!" I shouted furiously.

"Bruh, do you want to do the Kamehameha or not?!"

I sighed softly as I gave in and said, "Alright, I guess these Anime powers will come in handy."

"Good. Now, any other questions?" Crusader asked once more.

"I have one last question. Who was that Diend and why was he chasing me for?" I asked.

Instead of the joyous and child-like demeanor he has, it was replaced with cold intensity as he said, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Kass asked.

"Yes, I don't know. I don't know where Diend came from! He could potentially be one of the Diends from the worlds that the Neo-Dai Shocker conquered, but I don't know why he's chasing you."

I felt my hand shake nervously. For the first time, I still felt scared even when I have someone like LGCrusader by my side. For him not to know the answer to it was really unassuring. "Shit…" I muttered as I clenched my hand tightly.

But, I felt Kass' hand hold onto my fists delicately as her presence slowly calmed me down. "I believe, for now, it's best if you try to avoid him. We don't know what kind of power he's been given by his creator."

"Sounds like a plan," I said as I let my hand become relaxed.

"Look, I know that this is a lot I'm putting on your shoulders. And-"

"Save it," I interrupted. "As long as you keep up your end of the bargain and we get to go home, I'll go through this dumb journey. Got it?"

I could hear LGCrusader exhale sharply, most likely that he grinned, as he said, "Of course. Now shall we embark on your jou-"

"Wait! I have one last question!" Kass shouted.

Crusader sighed softly as he said, "Yes?"

"Can I become a Kamen Rider?!" She asked eagerly like a giddy child.

Instead of an answer, LGCrusader replied with, "Uh….."

"Uh… what? Can I become a Rider or not?! I could be Kamen Rider Kivala like Natsumi! Or, I could be OC Rider! Right?"

"Well, I didn't really have the time to create a Rider for you…" LGCrusader said nervously.

"What?!" Kass hissed as she grabbed LGCrusader by the drapes of his clothing.

"Hold on! Hold on! If you let me write the details out, I'll make you into a Kamen Rider!" LGCrusader said with panic in his voice.

"When?!"

"Soon! Just give me some time!"

Kass stared down LGCrusader before letting him go and saying, "Okay, fine. I'll wait. But, I really hope I get to be a Kamen Rider! I just don't want to sit around and watch the action in front of me when I could be in it, you know?"

"Of course," LGCrusader said as he closed his book and puts it back in his satchel. He cleared his throat as he extends his hand out and said, "Well, I believe this is where we part ways. I wish you the best of luck on your journey, Brian!"

"Thank you," I said as I shook his hand.

LGCrusader began to jump for joy as he said, "Well, it's time! You know what to do!" He gestured over to where the poster was as we see a chain hanging next to the right pillar.

I look back at LGCrusader, only to realize that he's not there anymore, before looking back at the chain. Kass and I both walked up to the chain and took a deep breath. Kass looked at me and said, "Well, are you ready for our adventure?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering everything that happened today. Waking up, learning that my father got fired, going to school, eating lunch with Kass, outrunning the Neo-Dai Shocker, meeting LGCrusader, and become Kamen Rider Decade. Although I don't know what'll happen in the future, all that I could do now is keep moving forward. I slowly opened my eyes as I grabbed onto the chain and said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Kass smiled at me as she held onto the chain as we pulled it down together. Then, the poster dropped down as it revealed our first world. The art consisted of a shattered broken moon with rose petals falling around it. Standing in front of the moon was a certain time-traveling train as we hear the cry of the Den-Liner.

* * *

**_Kamen Rider Decade: World Drifter_**

**_Chapter 1: Let the Journey through Decade Begin_**

* * *

_The room was dimly lit as two rows of candles lit a red carpet path that leads steps up to a throne. The throne made of the helmets of previously destroyed riders as the cushion for the seat and back was made of red leather. Then, a shadowy individual walked up to the throne as he sat down with a great sense of authority. He crossed his right leg over his left as a chameleon monster walked down the pathway before kneeling down to him. _

"_My lord, I have urgent news for you," The Chameleon spoke. _

_A brief pause filled the air as the shadowy individual said with a raspy voice, "Go on." _

"_It seems like we have a problem. Decade and Diend have now appeared and are trying to thwart our plans for multiverse domination." _

_The Shadowy figure clenched his fist tightly as he said, "Who are they?" _

"_While the identity of Diend is unknown, we do know who Decade is. His name is Brian Lee. He is a seventeen-year-old senior high school student that was in the world we are currently conquering." _

"_I see…" The Shadowy figure commented. _

"_So, what shall we do? Should we continue our plans?" The Chameleon Monster asks. _

_The Shadowy figure unclenched his fist as he said, "No. We must make sure that Decade and Diend do not get in the way of our plans. Bring Decade to me, alive." _

"_And what of Diend?" _

_The Shadowy Figure raised his head, allowing some light to illuminate the bottom of his face as it's shown to be human. "Kill him," The Shadowy figure said as the Chameleon Monster bows his head before standing up and leaving the throne room. "Decade... I'll make sure that your adventure will end very, very soon."_

* * *

(A/N): HEY! It's me! I'm back! You may be wondering, "LGCrusader, I thought that you were done with the fanfic-writing career?" Good, valid question! Yes, it may be over for Brian Lee, but not for me! I will be writing this story for now while Brian gets to experience all of it for himself! Well, I should probably go before I let something slip out of my mouth. But before I do, I would really like to get some audience perspective on this story, so express yourselves and leave some reviews down in the review section! And before you ask what worlds Brian and Kass will be traveling to, I'll keep it a secret. You know what I always say, a gift is made all the better if it's a surprise. Anyways, I'll see you all next time. Bye!


End file.
